Tewafuq
Tewafuq is a term used in Islam. Muslims often make use of the word “tewafuq” to express a God-conscious understanding of a phenomenon fundamental to all events and things. This word has the dictionary meaning of “to be correlated to each other in some way” and “to be in a pleasant coherence, correspondence, and conformity with each other.” Coming somewhat close to this meaning, the English-speaking culture has the expression “this was meant to be” in the face of events where they felt that a conscious hand was at work behind what was happening. Things or events which are in “tewafuq” show an intended, planned, and established order by virtue of their being in a state of correspondence and having a well-proportioned, elegant, and subtle correlation designed to fulfill meaningful and wise goals. It is true that all things in tewafuq indicate and prove that there is absolutely no room for even the tiniest bit of blind chance in the universe. Furthermore, the very observed existence of things or events can in no way be attributed to haphazard, unconscious causes, self-creation or a virtual reign of nature working according to so-called “natural laws.” As nothing may remain outside the sphere of the administration of Allah’s Knowledge and Power, so too, nothing may remain outside His Will.An exception to Allah’s direct interaction is the conscious will of humankind, free but not sovereign. Man is given the ability to choose even if and when there is no external cause by which to do so at the face of many given alternatives. Of course, man might wish something which he is not permitted to obtain, do or control. Amongst all things, be they incremental or a synergistically unified whole, there is always a trace or sign of intention and will. In other words, nothing happens unless Allah Wills it to be so.Actions of humankind are created only if Allah has willed to create that which humankind has chosen. Allah knows all at once, even before creation, what an individual will choose and, accordingly, what and if He will create. Therefore, there is realistically no chance in the universe. In actuality, all sciences aim to uncover the inherent procedures and laws of the fantastic functioning of the universe. All scientific endeavor accepts a priori that the universe and universal laws can in no way be the products of chance occurring every now-and-then out of vanity; it attempts to verify the accepted principle that, in every trace of this vast universe, highly precious goals are sought and excellent signs of wisdom established.< All these facts indicate the existence of tewafuq in the sense that things are in a state of coherence, conformity, and correlation. That is, tewafuk shows or opens a door to the mind that there is One behind the curtain. Indeed, that One is the Unique Sovereign of the Universe. The key to all things are with Him. The reins of all things are in His Hand. All things are settled with His Command. Nothing may act in vain or exist beyond the sphere of the sovereignty of His Will. The Qur’an -the Book of Wisdom- with all of Its verses mutually interlocked, effectively making the impact of one unique and extraordinary phrase, exemplifies a fantastic manifestation of tewafuq by virtue of the fact that the verses synergistically and coherently preserve the aim of the whole message, even to the extremes of their most infinitesimal. undetectable aspects. Notes References Hayrat Nesriyat - What Is Tewafuq? Hayrat Nesriyat - Main Page Hayrat Foundation - Main Page Category:Islamic terminology